Cascade
by doodlelover
Summary: He never thought he would die this early. Not when he had so much to do still. He thanked Sasuke for at least staying with him until he died...SasuNaru


**A/N: Hello! My name is Doodle. Some of you (might) know me as lemon. I have another account on a site called TONFA. So, if you think I stole it...That's me ;**

**Warnings: death, angst, and...shonen-ai. If you don't like guyxguy relationships...Don't flame, just leave. And if you do take the time to make a poorly written flame..Thanks for the entertainment bd**

**I don't own Naruto! And it sucks...**

**Enjoy!**

** Cascade **

The rain cascaded down, like it would never cease, never stop it's never ending torture of the poor helpless blonde boy it pelted upon.

Naruto stood in the rain, head craned upward to meet each and every drop that consumed him. His azure eyes were sad, the deep cerulean depths giving away his every emotion that he tried to keep from showing. But, his eyes always betrayed him. He had never been able to keep his emotions to himself even when people didn't care what he felt, they still knew but just never cared enough to ask about it. He wondered if it was worse now, when people actually cared what was wrong with him. When they worried about him and tried to make him happier at their own expense.

Naruto wanted to keep his sorrow to himself, he knew it was worse now, when he had to make the ones he cared about worried. He wanted to be unhappy alone...

The blonde raised a hand and ran it through his damp golden hair. He brought it out in front of his face and stared.

Blood. A lot of it.

He never thought he would die this early. Not when he had so much to do still. Sakura. Sasuke. Hokage... Still so much he never accomplished. And yet, here he was, on the verge of his death. How had it gotten to this?

He laughed. It came out bitter and tasted the same on his tongue. When was he going to learn to not take things too far? It was always the same every time he started a battle. Was he ever going to learn better?

'_I guess not_...'

He coughed and the taste of copper filled his senses. Blood stained the dirt at his feet.

The blonde heard voices calling his name, but he kept silent. What was the point of calling out when he was going to die anyway? There was none.

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The cool soil felt good against his heated skin. More blood dripped down and a smile ghosted over his lips. It was good that his whole body was numb, because if it weren't, he would be in serious pain from all his wounds.

But maybe it was because the Kusanagi was still lodged in his heart. Maybe that was why his body was numb. He could still feel the electricity coming off of it. It pulsed through him and sent a tingling sensation throughout him. That was it. That was why he was so free of pain. The blade stuck out, proudly glinting in the small light that the dreary day provided. Naruto's blood stained it's surface. He was so lonely...

He thanked Sasuke for at least staying by him until he died.

Naruto looked over at the still body. '_Sasuke..._' he reached out and touched the boy's face. It was so cold.

"Hey Sasuke...Maybe we can go out to Ichiraku's when we're done here... I still have some coupons...I hope they're not expired yet..." that thought made him frown. What of the old man didn't take them if they were a day old? He would have to pay for Sasuke's and his meal. But if he could get Sasuke to pay for both of them... "Hey...You can treat me. 'Kay?" Sasuke didn't respond and he smiled, taking it as a yes. "Extra pork and shrimp would be nice..."

Naruto sneezed. He was catching a cold being out in the rain like this. He wasn't cold, in fact, he was burning up. Sasuke was probably freezing though. Not liking the idea of a sick Sasuke, he took off his jacket and placed it on the dark haired boy. He smiled again. "There. Now even with a heart as cold as yours you won't freeze." a sigh escaped him. He rolled onto his back and stretched out as much as his body would let him. A few kinks worked themselves out.

He looked over again and frowned. "Hey, you're getting blood all over my jacket...That's gonna stain, bastard." Sasuke didn't reply or move. "I don't have as much money as you probably do... I can't just get another one of those..." he coughed again and his vision spun. The trees and sky began to get fuzzy. "That's my favorite one too..."

The boy scowled gripped the end of the sword, not liking that it was still there, and yanked it out with as much force as possible. He let out a small hiss of pain before it slowly ebbed away. The blood in his chest flowed freely now, the crimson color of it staining across his bare chest.

"I can't believe this... You bastard..." he placed his hand on the wound to try and stop the blood from coming out. "This is going to make a really big scar..." a sharp stab of pain went through him that had him gasping for air. He was right. It was the Kusanagi that had kept the pain from coming.

It seemed the pain that engulfed him made his senses clear up a bit. Tears suddenly clung to the edges of his vision. A strained sob tore from his throat.

"Sasuke..."

He repeated the name over and over. More broken sobs filled the air. He knew he was going to die here, but that didn't stop the reality of things from coming back to him and crashing down full force. His vision darkened more so that only the borders of the trees could be seen. He couldn't even see his own hand anymore. His vision was starting to fade along with all his other senses.

With the last of his remaining strength, he crawled onto his side and reached for Sasuke's face. He cupped the cold cheeks of the boy in his palms.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. His mind numbed as he let it out. He drew in no more air. He let the blackness of everything overcome him. He never got to finished his sentence as he pressed his own paling lips against the other teen's.

'_...You're dead..._'

_**Owari**_

**There you have it! Sorry, if it made you cry...or sad...Or if you hated it. I just try the best that I can Which isn't very good at all. So, if you did like it...Review? I would love you forever if you did! And I would post more of my stories on ...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**dOOdle**


End file.
